


Tempo

by jongnugget



Series: Heaven [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bikers, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, it's just filth really i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: "Did he just fucking put me up as a prize for some race with a stranger?”“It does sound bad when you put it like that.”





	Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this was inspired by the teasers for the upcoming comeback SM released yesterday. I saw them on motorbikes and, well, the whore jumped out. I don't have any excuses for this. I'm going to the shame corner now.

This summer was different.

It was different because he knew once it ended he wouldn’t go back to high school. He knew he wouldn’t fall back into the same routine of his life.

The college he’d chosen wasn’t far from home. It wasn’t his first choice, per se, but it was the same college Kyungsoo had chosen. Jongin didn’t have any regrets.

He could only look forward to the day both of them would leave to start their new life there. 

This summer really was different.

It was different because every day was spent with Kyungsoo by his side with the promise of many, many more summers like this to come. They were happy together.

In fact, Jongin didn’t think he’d ever been happier.

* * *

One of his favourite pastime activities this summer was sitting on this chair in front of his boyfriend‘s garage, a beer in his hand and a very badly concealed look of absolute lust and want in his eyes as he watched Kyungsoo sitting next to the motorbike with a toolkit by his side and his lower lip trapped between perfect, white teeth in concentration.

It was a truly entrancing sight – Kyungsoo sitting in his white tank top, engine oil and grease stains covering the fabric, his hands and sometimes even his face.

And Jongin would just sit there, watching Kyungsoo repair the motorbike, the sweat gradually covering his skin as the sun rose higher up in the sky and the clothing Kyungsoo wore gradually decreased – the flannel shirt would be dropped, and sometimes even the white tank top would follow and it would be a feast for Jongin’s eyes – taking in the sight of his hot, well built boyfriend sweating, his arm muscles flexing.

Jongin hoped that motorbike would _never_ get fixed.

“Can you hand me the fuse, babe?”

Jongin’s eyes snapped back into focus at Kyungsoo’s deep and sweet voice. He looked towards the toolbox, mind a complete mess as he scanned over all the little gadgets and tools. Kyungsoo’s smirk was audible in his tone as he spoke again.

“Little black thingie with two wires sticking out of it.”

He hummed, immediately picking up the little part and bringing it over to Kyungsoo. He squatted next to his boyfriend, eyes looking towards the open motorcycle and the mess of wires inside. He also watched as Kyungsoo expertly navigated his hands between all that mess and found the wires he needed, fingers working on them with a small knife to remove the protection on top.

Jongin blinked away towards his boyfriend and that little crease forming between his eyebrows in his concentration.

He was so hot.

Jongin was sweating and he suspected it had next to nothing to do with the blazing sun in the sky.

“Where’d you learn all this anyways?” Jongin asked quietly, taking a sip from his beer and looking back to the wires.

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, but there was a little, mystical smirk on his lips as he finished attaching that fuse and finally turned to look at Jongin. He quirked one eyebrow.

“Where’d you learn all about dancing?” he countered, fingers wrapping around the bottle in Jongin’s hand. He immediately let go of it and watched Kyungsoo taking a brave sip from his beer.

“The dance studio? Practice.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“The garage. Practice.”

“Touché.” Jongin nodded, grabbing his beer out of Kyungsoo’s hands again and bringing it to his own lips.

Kyungsoo was just staring at him, a little dazed smile pulling his lips back and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Are you done for today?”

“Yeah. I need to buy some parts before I can continue.”

Jongin hummed, a hand travelling over Kyungsoo’s shoulders and behind his neck. He buried his fingers in the damp hair.

“Let’s go out then?”

Kyungsoo leaned into Jongin’s touch, hand travelling up to cover Jongin’s on his shoulder.

Maybe it left a black stain on his skin.

Maybe Jongin didn’t care at all.

“Sehun said they’re going to the beach tonight.”

“The beach?” Jongin echoed. The image of him sitting close to Kyungsoo on the sand, the fire in front of them, the distant sound of the waves crashing in the rocks. It sure did sound appealing. “Sounds great.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

Jongin hummed, leaning closer to press his lips to Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Go shower.” He giggled quietly against his skin. “You’re dirty and you _stink_.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jongin stilled down as he read the intent on Kyungsoo’s face. He couldn’t move back, because his boyfriend tightened his grip on his wrist and pulled him closer, greasy hand successfully finding its way to Jongin’s face.

He shrieked.

“ _No_.”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo laughed, a throaty and hearty sound, as he dragged Jongin even closer, pressing him against himself in a tight hug.

“Stop it!” Jongin laughed again at Kyungsoo trying to smear even more dirt on his face. “You’re ruining my clothes!”

“I like them better off you anyways,” Kyungsoo mumbled, breath tickling Jongin’s ear when he pulled him forward again.

His hands were leaving dirty, black stains on Jongin’s skin. Jongin couldn’t find the power within himself to actually protest.

He just wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s neck.

“This is ten times cuter with whipping cream.”

“So we’re baking cupcakes this weekend?”

Jongin lazily grinned in Kyungsoo’s arms, letting himself be dragged closer.

“Let’s go shower.”

* * *

The wind was blowing hard as he kept his hands tightly wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist. He kept his eyes shut as he leaned his head with the helmet against Kyungsoo’s back. Seeing the lights of the city flickering by as they speeded down the road was always entertaining.

At this speed it seemed like everything was still but them. As Kyungsoo picked up the speed of the motorcycle and Jongin’s grip around him tightened, it seemed like nothing else in the world existed but them and the wind.

Nothing but them, the wind and the ghost of a giggle lost in the sound of revving.

* * *

Beers were being passed around and quiet laughter was resounding around the fire set up on the rocks.

Jongin was leaning against Kyungsoo, his legs tangled with his boyfriend’s on the sand.

It was a leisure night – snacks and beer with friends around the fire. The calming sound of the waves and the soothing light of the moon illuminating the water.

It was nearing midnight as Jongin snuggled even closer to Kyungsoo, seeking more of his warmth as the chilliness of the breeze started soaking in his skin.

“Do you want something warm to drink?” Kyungsoo asked quietly upon sensing Jongin shivering beside him.

Jongin felt a warmth spreading in his chest as he nodded briefly once. Kyungsoo smiled his crooked smirk, as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Jongin’s forehead, before untangling himself from his limbs. He stood up quietly, sliding the leather jacket off his arms and carefully placing it on Jongin’s shoulders.

“But you’re only weari-“

“Don’t worry about me.” Kyungsoo muttered quietly, hand running through Jongin’s hair once, before looking towards the rest of the people around the fire. “Want anything from the convenience store?”

“Get me a pack of smokes,” Sehun raised his voice from the other side of the fire, hands reaching out towards the end of the wood he was sitting on. “And I think we’re short on beer.”

“Got it.” Kyungsoo said, fingers running through Jongin’s hair again. “I’ll be right back.”

Jongin followed the figure of Kyungsoo as he walked through the sand, pulling his leather jacket closer and inhaling the scent of his boyfriend.

The convenience wasn’t that far, Jongin knew, the 24/7 store was just across the street after the end of the beach. It wouldn’t take long for Kyungsoo to come back, but Jongin already regretted not going with him.

Instead, he focused on the other people in their circle talking. Sehun was messing around with Yixing, positively trying to teach him false Korean. It wouldn’t be the first time Yixing would go up to someone and started talking about dicks without even knowing what was going on.

Jongin was kind of lost staring at the figures the fire was forming to hear the revving of engines or the sound of boots sinking into the sand.

He only took notice of it when the buzzing sound of Sehun and Yixing stopped. He looked up to them to see them staring behind him. Minseok set his beer in the sand, straightening in his place on the sand.

Jongin whipped his head back just in time to see a cloud of black flashing by him, naturally taking Kyungsoo’s seat next to him.

It was a man, black pants and black leather jacket. Leather boots reaching just above his ankles and black fingerless leather gloves, that he was currently removing.

From his looks only Jongin could tell he was a biker. Very much similar to his friends around the fire.

He was with three other men, who sat around the fire and Jongin wondered vaguely, for just a moment, if maybe they were friends with Kyungsoo and the others.

Judging by Minseok’s squinted eyes and Sehun’s set jaw, though, they weren’t.

“What are you doing here?”

The guy who was sitting next to him chuckled, leaning forward to grab one of the unopened beers. He leaned back and shrugged.

“We were just riding around when I saw the unmistakable light of a fire. Thought I might pass by and say hi.”

Sehun was still very much glaring and Minseok was still very much tense and Yixing was throwing cautious looks towards Jongin that he did not miss.

Neither did the guy sitting next to him, apparently, because he turned to him with a little smirk and raised eyebrows.

“I see you guys have a new friend over.” Jongin pulled the leather jacket of Kyungsoo closer around himself as the eyes of that guy shamelessly travelled down his body before he raised his hand with the beer bottle a little. “You stick out like a sore thumb, love.”

Jongin contemplated sliding away on the sand but that would be pathetic. Besides, the guy sitting on the other side didn’t seem in any way like a better seat partner with his dark eyes lined with kohl and spikes on his shoes.

Jongin jerked when he felt fingers on his shoulder. He pulled back out of the guy’s grasp. He just raised his full eyebrow.

“You seem kind of tense,” The guy clicked his tongue. “Let me start. I’m Suho. What about you, cutie?”

Jongin was really contemplating standing up and walking away. Especially when he caught the gaze of the newcomer. Suho. There was a daring glint in his eyes and Jongin decided that he would not chicken out. Whoever this guy was, he’s be gone in a minute or so. Kyungsoo would be back any moment now.

He straightened up in his seat.

“Jongin.”

“Jongin?” the guy repeated. “That’s a pretty name for a pretty boy.”

He felt a shiver running up his spine. He hated this.

The word pretty falling off another man’s mouth. It only sounded magical when Kyungsoo said it.

Now, he felt like a piece of meat in front of the eyes of a predator. And that’s exactly what this guy was looking at him like – prey.

He felt chills running on his skin as he met that dark gaze again. He pulled back just the slightest bit.

“I have a boyfriend.”

The guy’s lips pulled back in a smirk and he leaned closer.

“ _I know_.”

Jongin jerked again when that hand touched his waist. He was about to glare, to raise his voice. To wait for the other boys in the circle to back him up because that’s exactly what he had expected Minseok to do any moment now.

However, a chill ran up his spine at the sound of a low and dark voice cutting through the silence.

“Get away from him.”

Jongin looked back, a sigh of relief escaping his lips at the sight of Kyungsoo standing there. There was a dark look in his eyes – darker than any look he had ever seen on his boyfriend’s face. Darker than any time Chanyeol was chilling with him, darker than his look when he caught him working in the kissing booth, darker than anything he could have imagined.

He heard Suho whistling lowly under his breath, as he slowly stood up.

Jongin didn’t realize someone was pulling him by the arm until he was standing secure between Yixing and Sehun.

He blinked quickly as he saw Kyungsoo setting the cast of beer down and a cup of what he assumed was his tea on top of that.

“I think I told you already,” Kyungsoo said as he straightened up again, the fabric of his black T-shirt clinging to his chest. “to stay away from us.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Jongin saw the muscle in Kyungsoo’s jaw twitching.

“Leave. While I’m still asking nicely.”

“Or what?” Suho raised the beer bottle to his lips and Jongin’s breath hitched when Kyungsoo looked towards him.

His jaw was still set and he could practically see the gears of his brain working at full speed.

Jongin parted his lips, letting out a breath. They definitely weren’t friends and he definitely didn’t like where this was going.

Would Kyungsoo get in a fight? He bit on the inside of his cheek, trying to think of a way he could help. There was now ay this would go well, not considering the size of two of those guys with Suho. One of them was even taller than Chanyeol.

“Leave.” Kyungsoo said again, voice chilly and eyes back to glaring at Suho who had brought the beer down from his lips. “You shouldn’t be here. This isn’t your part of town. Those were the rules.”

“Those are some very outdated rules, don’t you think?”

Jongin’s brain was on fire as he let out a breath and looked towards Kyungsoo, who at first sight might have seemed unbothered by that guy in front of himself. His eyebrows, however, were furrowed and Jongin could see the hint of a crease forming on his forehead.

“Let’s settle this once and for all then,” Kyungsoo said quietly, but strongly. He jugged his chin to the street. “Around the neighbourhood. Same route. If you win, you get to come here. If I win, you get off my dick.”  

Suho raised the beer to his lips again and Jongin felt a pang in his chest as he looked towards the street, then towards Kyungsoo, realization slowly washing over him.

“I don’t think so.” Suho said, a small shake of his head and that same threatening look in his eyes. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “If I win, I’d much rather have _him_.”

Jongin’s breath hitched when Suho raised a hand and there was a finger pointing straight towards him. His eyes widened a little, as he stumbled back a little.

“No fucking way.” Kyungsoo’s voice was low and scary and he was tense now, fingers tightened in fists, ready to punch someone.

“Why?” Suho turned away from Jongin, smirk still intact. “You scared?”

Kyungsoo’s jaw was set tightly, as he kept glaring at Suho. He threw a brief glance towards Jongin, an unreadable look on his face. Jongin just breathed out.

“I’m not doing this.” Kyungsoo said, voice definite. “I’m not betting _him_.”

“Must be quite the little bitch you have there.” Suho hummed, turning to look at Jongin again. “Makes me wonder even more.”

“Don’t fucking look at him.” Kyungsoo growled, voice still low and threatening and Jongin felt his heartbeat picking up. There were red lights and sirens going off in his brain. This was _not_ good.

“It’s easy,” Suho shrugged. “You race, I play by the rules. You don’t-…well, let’s just say I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to do if you don’t.”

Jongin felt Yixing’s grip on his shoulders tightening and he sensed Sehun shifting forward to stand in front of him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He could feel his breath hitching and his mouth drying as he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes moving between him and the biker.

He sounded venomous. 

“Very well.” He said, voice low and husky and in any other situation Jongin would have swooned. Now, however, he felt those same chills crawling on his skin. _Fuck_. 

Jongin felt his shoulders slumping when those guys that were with Suho started cheering. When Suho himself smirked and then proceeded to wink at him before turning around to walk towards the street. 

By the time Kyungsoo walked closer to them, he had started seeing black and red. 

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” 

Kyungsoo breathed out as he raised a hand to cup Jongin’s cheek. Jongin pulled back from his touch and tried his best to glare. Kyungsoo just sighed. 

“I’ll be back in five minutes.” 

“Do Kyungsoo, what the fuck are you doing? Did you just-“ 

“Sehun, give me your jacket. Do you have gloves?” 

“I’ll give you mine.” Minseok muttered while Sehun was already sliding the jacket off his shoulders and tossing it towards Kyungsoo. 

Jongin was rendered speechless as he saw Kyungsoo putting on Sehun’s jacket and then strapping Minseok’s leather gloves to his wrists. He had a very dark look in his eyes that he tried clearing away as he looked towards Jongin and tried to smile.

“Don’t worry, pretty,” he mumbled quietly. “I’ll be right back. I _will_ win.” 

“Do Kyungs-“ 

“Keep an eye on him.”  Kyungsoo said, eyes bored in Sehun’s until he saw his friend nodding solemnly. Then he turned around and started walking towards the street. 

Jongin felt the breath leaving his chest, as he started following with Sehun, Yixing and Minseok securely standing around him. 

Jongin’s eyes were wandering back and forth from Suho, who had sat on a large motorcycle, similar to Kyungsoo’s. His friends were on the side. One of them handing him a helmet, another checking something at the brakes. 

He followed Kyungsoo with his eyes, though. Walking towards his own motorcycle – the massive, black one that Jongin knew so well at this point. He watched him immediately putting on his helmet and securing the strap tightly under his chin. He watched him leaning to the side and checking something on his bike, before zipping up Sehun’s jacket. 

“Say your prayers, cutie.” Suho said, and Jongin realized he was talking to him when their eyes met. “I’ll show you a real good time.” 

He was interrupted by the roar of an engine and it was Kyungsoo’s bike everyone looked at to see him glaring at the other man again. 

“I thought you wanted to race. Let’s race.” 

Jongin felt another pang in his chest when Kyungsoo slid down the glass of his helmet over his eyes. 

And he felt another pang in his chest when the two motorcycles lined up, hands wrapped around the handles, ready to go. 

“Don’t worry,” Yixing said, as cheerfully as he could. “Kyungsoo always wins.” 

_Always_.

The word unpleasantly resounded in Jongin’s mind as he squinted his eyes at Kyungsoo and Suho getting ready on the street. One of SUho’s friends, the tall one with the cat eyes was standing between the motorbikes, hand raised. 

It unpleasantly curled something in his stomach when the guy brought down his hand at once and the loud sounds of the engines echoed in the empty street.

It unpleasantly made him frown as he saw the guy stumbling back because of the force of the motorcycles speeding past him and disappearing.

_Always_ meant Kyungsoo had done this before.

_Always_ meant Kyungsoo hadn’t told him about it. 

Jongin let out a breath as he heard the revs of the engines again before they disappeared behind the first corner of the block. 

“ _Fuck_.” He let out a shattered breath.

“Hey you okay?” Sehun asked, raising that cup of tea Kyungsoo had been holding earlier. “Are you still cold? Here, drink this.” 

Jongin pushed his hand away, successfully knocking the cup out of it. His eyes were madly jumping between the three men by his side. 

“Did he just fucking put me up as a prize for some race with a _stranger_?” 

“It sounds bad when you put it like that.” Sehun winced. 

“It _is_ fucking bad!” Jongin raised his voice, looking back to the empty street. “And what the hell is this? Street racing? That’s illegal.” 

“That also sounds bad when you put it like that.”

“Shut the fuck up, Oh Sehun.” Jongin snarled, turning back to the street, eyes and heart full of worry.

Worry about himself.

Worry about this stupid race.

Worry about Kyungsoo.

What if he got injured? What if he got hurt? 

What it he lost?

A shudder ran through his body at the thought. 

His mind was too busy with all the worst-case scenarios playing out in his mind to even notice Yixing wrapping a supportive hand around his shoulders and holding him close. 

He didn’t know if it was his brain playing games with him, but time suddenly seemed to be passing way too slow. Kyungsoo had said it would take five minutes. It already felt like a whole eternity had passed, as his eyes kept skipping from one end of the street to another. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to scream at his friends, for he was too worried digging his nails into the leather of Kyungsoo’s jacket and waiting for him to come back. 

He immediately looked up when he heard the faint sound of engines in the distance. 

He immediately felt his heart rate picking up, his breaths becoming shallow and his eyes widening. 

Yixing’s grip on his shoulders tightened when they saw the motorbikes emerging at the far end of the street. It was all a black fury and Jongin couldn’t make anything out, not with his shaking pupils. 

There was a particularly loud roar of an engine and then Yixing’s fingers dug into his shoulders once before he felt a pat on his back.

“See?” Sehun said. “Told you he’d win.” 

Jongin let out a breath when he saw the owner of the first bike removing his helmet. Kyungsoo’s hair was falling over his eyes, as he looked at Jongin. He could see from here the way he breathed his worries out. 

But then his eyes directed to the second bike and Suho who had just removed his helmet. He looked murderous, as he got off his bike and walked closer to him. 

Jongin couldn’t register what he was doing until he felt his legs moving him forward. 

“There you have it,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “I won. Now get out of here.” 

Suho seemed like he had a lot to say. He seemed like he was ready to jump and punch someone in the neck, but he contained himself and gave a brief nod. 

He turned to flash a dangerous look towards Jongin.

“Next time, cutie.” 

Jongin felt his throat constricting, as he saw Suho putting his helmet back on and riding away into the darkness of the street, three bikes diligently following after him. 

Jongin felt his heart doing flips in his chest, not the pleasant ones. 

He turned to see Kyungsoo taking a step towards him. Then another. An apologetic expression was starting to settle on his face. 

Jongin set his jaw and squinted his eyes, moving away so Kyungsoo couldn’t touch him. 

“Babe…”

“Don’t you ‘ _babe’_ me.” Jongin hissed, pulling the jacket off his shoulders and shoving it in Kyungsoo’s chest. “ _Explain_.”

* * *

Jongin felt like a teacher scolding bad kids. He was sitting on one side of the table in the diner, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Sehun and Yixing were sitting on the other one, tightly squished so they could fit on the bench. They were all kind of avoiding his gaze. 

“His name’s Suho.” Kyungsoo said after a while. “Let’s just say, we’re not on best terms.” 

“I’ll need you to fucking stop talking in code,” Jongin snapped and saw Kyungsoo sighing out. Jongin had to bite on his lip to contain himself from raising his voice again. The woman behind the counter was giving them weird looks enough as it was. “You said he wasn’t allowed in this part of town. What the fuck did that mean?” 

“Exactly what you think. He’s not allowed in this part of town.” 

“Why so?” 

“Because….” Kyungsoo breathed out, obviously finding it hard to explain. “Because we have this part of town. Him and his…friends….they use other neighbourhoods.”

“Use them for _what_?” 

“Racing, mostly.”

“So you’re a street racer.” 

“Was.” 

“And that’s how you know to fix that other bike in your garage.” 

“…yeah.” 

“And you never told me about it?” 

Kyungsoo seemed defeated as he let out yet another breath.

“I haven’t done it ever since I started seeing you.” 

“So you haven’t raced in over an year?” 

“No, babe…”

“And you thought racing now after all this time and fucking betting _me_ would be a good fucking idea?” 

Jongin felt the fire within him rising again. He was mad. So, so mad.

“You know, this oddly sounds like a lovers’ quarrel, so I think we should probably leave you t-“

“ _Sit. Down_.” Jongin gritted his teeth and Sehun immediately sat back down on the bench. “Don’t even get me started on you.” 

“If there was even the slightest chance I’d lose, I wouldn’t have accepted it.” Kyungsoo said. “Jongin…trust me. I wouldn’t have done anything if it meant threatening you.”

“Yet you did.” 

Jongin frowned, burying his face in his hands and trying to collect his thoughts. No one was saying anything. Good. If any of them spoke now then Jongin was afraid he’d really snap and punch someone. Maybe he’d end up hurting himself the most if he did that, but at least he’d let out all that pent up anger inside him. 

“Let me get one thing straight.” He raised a finger with still furrowed eyebrows. “You’re in some sort of gang, street racing and claiming parts of the city, is that it?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a _gang_.” 

“Kyungsoo.” 

“More like an unfriendly banter with some neighbourhood friends.” 

“How did this start?” Jongin asked, completely lost. He’d met Kyungsoo’s parents before. They were both proper. Lawyers, if he wasn’t wrong. They’d probably get a stroke if they found out.

Kyungsoo just shrugged. 

“It was more fun than any other part time job a 15 year old could work.” 

“So you’ve been doing this for four years?”

“More or less.” Kyungsoo shook his head. “But I haven’t done this ever since I started seeing you, I told you.” 

Jongin breathed in deeply once, then breathed out slowly. 

“What does this fucking make me, then?” Jongin hissed, completely failing at trying to calm himself down. “If you’re betting me around and if you never told me about any of this before….am I a fucking trophy wife or something?”

“You’d have to get married first to be considered a trophy wi-“

“Honest to God, Oh Sehun, if you don’t shut up I’ll fucking kick your lanky ass.” 

Kyungsoo raised a hand to stop Sehun from speaking, before reaching over the table to grab hold of Jongin’s hand. He didn’t let go even when Jongin struggled to pull his hands back.

“Don’t think about it that way,” Kyungsoo pleaded, an apologizing look in his eyes. “Don’t think about it at all. It’s all over.”

“Until they come back and challenge you again.” 

“That won’t happen.”

“What if it does?” 

Kyungsoo gripped his hand tightly, eyes not looking away from his. 

“I love you. You know I do. I’d do anything to protect you and I would never let anything or anyone harm you. I will _not_ let them come back.”

Jongin felt warmth spreading in his chest at the sound of those words.

However, they also triggered something within him until he was seeing red again and until everything he heard sounded muffled. 

He dragged his hand out of Kyungsoo’s grasp.

“So I _am_ a fucking trophy wife.” 

The look in Kyungsoo’s eyes was desperate and the chuckle that Sehun tried to mask with a cough didn’t go unnoticed. 

They were so going down.

* * *

“This is not going to work.”

Kyungsoo looked up from the motorbike he was repairing to look at him. Jongin was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kyungsoo seemed borderline scared, as he straightened up and wiped his hands in the towel that he tucked in his back pocket.

“What do you mean?”

“This.” Jongin vaguely wove his hand towards the motorcycle. “You fixing that thing and pretending nothing happened the other day.”

“Babe, please…” Kyungsoo sounded almost exasperated. “Let’s stop talking about it. I told you, if anything were to happen, I would protect y-“

“And that’s exactly the problem.” Jongin raised his voice and stood up from the chair. “I don’t want you to _protect_ me.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, but Jongin’s sharp look silenced him.

“Teach me.”

Kyungsoo threw a look back to the bike, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Teach you how to fix a bike?”

“Teach me how to ride one.”

There was silence for a few moments, as Kyungsoo just stared at him. Jongin raised an eyebrow daringly.

Kyungsoo ended up letting out a breath, sharp and curt, before shaking his head.

“No. No way.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because-…because that’s dangerous and you’re not-“

“I’m not _what_?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but ended up shaking his head.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt. I can’t do that.”

Jongin pursed his lips, withstanding Kyungsoo’s burning look. He set his jaw.

“If you don’t teach me I’ll find a way to do it myself,” he said in a daring voice. “I’ll ask Sehun. I’ll ask Minseok or Yixing. I’ll ask Suho. I’m sure _he’ll_ be more than ready to help.”

He was about to turn around and walk away when Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Their bodies almost clashed together because of the strength he pulled him with.

“Don’t even mention him again.”

“Don’t act like an asshole again, then.”

“Jongin-“ Kyungsoo breathed out, his hand sliding down Jongin’s arm softly. He didn’t budge. “Please. Think about this.”

“I have. For the past four days I’ve been thinking about it. And I decided that I’m tired of being the one you have to protect. I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself. And if you’re part of some fucking gang, then I’m not just gonna stay on the side-lines. I want in.”

“Jongin…”

“I will learn how to ride a motorbike. One way or another.” Jongin raised an eyebrow. “So are you going to teach me or are you going to sulk as I find someone willing to help me?”

There seemed to be an inner turmoil happening inside of Kyungsoo, as he furrowed his eyebrows and let out a sigh. He ended up nodding.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll do it.”

Jongin traced his eyes down to where Kyungsoo was still holding his wrist, a thumb gently stroking his skin.

He looked back up, raising his free arm and wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Good.”

He pulled him down to press their lips together for a brief moment. To seal a promise.

Kyungsoo, however, held onto him tightly and pulled him down in yet another kiss. And then another.

And another.

Until nothing but Kyungsoo’s lips existed in Jongin’s world and everything else decreased to a fog in his mind.

* * *

Jongin felt a different kind of excitement every following day as he watched Kyungsoo finishing up that motorcycle he was repairing. Every day closer to fixing it meant one day closer to him finally learning how to ride one. It felt like Kyungsoo was stalling on purpose, just to avoid it.

But he couldn’t avoid it all summer, and the day he actually finished repairing the bike came.

Jongin was standing in front of the garage and the empty street, as Kyungsoo instructed him to hold the handles of his big, black motorcycle, the one he used every day, while he himself was holding onto the one he had just fixed.

“What if I scratch it?” Jongin asked worriedly, looking down at the shiny black of Kyungsoo’s motorbike. Kyungsoo made a face, as he shook his head.

“Do you really think I fucking care about the motorcycle now?” he sighed. “I’m not letting you ride this one until I’m sure I fixed it properly.”

Jongin bit on the inside of his cheek, as Kyungsoo walked over to him and jugged his chin at the seat. Jongin took the hint and threw one leg over the bike, supporting himself and the motorcycle on one leg, as he wrapped his hands around the handles.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo breathed out, standing in front of him. He still seemed reluctant. “Brake?”

Jongin ran his fingers over the brake.

“Gas?”

His grip on it tightened and Kyungsoo nodded, standing to the side.

“Clutch?”

“Here.”

Kyungsoo really did seem reluctant, as he raised a hand to put on Jongin’s shoulder. He almost seemed like he’d beg him to get off the bike and join him on the solid ground.

He didn’t, though.

Instead, he put the helmet on Jongin’s head carefully and he felt his fingers tightening the strap under his chin.

“Put this on.” Kyungsoo said, handing him one of his leather jackets. “Protects you from road burn…just in case.”

“Kyungsoo I’m just riding down the street.”

“Put it on. Please.”

Jongin sighed, feeling his heart leaping in his chest as he put the jacket on, zipping it up carefully.

“Grip the clutch.”

He did, then watched Kyungsoo pursing his lips as he slid down the glass of the helmet down and kick-started the motorcycle. Jongin could feel and hear the gentle purr of the engine.

“Now release the clutch slowly and watch your tempo. Don’t rush. Don’t turn the gas too much. And if you start losing control, then hit the break, alright?”

“Got it.”

“Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“Please, be careful.”

Jongin gave himself a mere few seconds to look at Kyungsoo and his worried expression, before he looked back towards the straight road ahead of himself.

He slowly released the clutch.

* * *

Kyungsoo had a frown permanently etched on his face and Jongin kept rolling his eyes.

“I told you already,” he repeated for the umpteenth time. “I’m fine!”

Kyungsoo ignored that and instead dabbed the cotton on Jongin’s hand again. He tried to hide the sharp intake of breath at the stinging sensation, but Kyungsoo caught him. His eyebrow twitched.

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Jongin frowned too. “It’s my fault.”

“No. It’s my fault for even letting you get on that bike.”

“Letting me?” Jongin shook his head. “Kyungsoo, it’s just a few scratches.”

“And that’s on me.” He set his jaw, holding Jongin’s hand tightly. “My heart stopped when I saw the bike turning over and you falling. You have no idea what went through my mind in that moment.”

Jongin remained silent as Kyungsoo dabbed the cotton with the alcohol over his skin again, disinfecting the scratches on his palms.

“But I did well, didn’t I?”

Kyungsoo was quiet for a few moments, as he concentrated on his work, before he let out a breath.

“You did, until you were cheating on me with the asphalt.”

Jongin let out a little chuckle, as he watched Kyungsoo throwing the cotton balls away and his fingers holding the back of Jongin’s hands. He raised them, placing a soft kiss on each, before looking up to his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Everything.”

Kyungsoo didn’t need to clarify, Jongin understood him. SO he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend and pulled him closer, connecting their lips in a lasting, slow and languid kiss.

_Apology accepted_.

* * *

“I heard some rumours…”

“They’re probably false.”

“Oh, so you haven’t gotten involved with rider gangs?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “That’s good to know.”

Jongin frowned, hiding his face with the cup. Even when he brought it down on the table, Baekhyun was still looking at him disapprovingly.

“You already know I don’t particularly like your boyfriend, but him dragging you into this stuff is completely different business. I can’t just stand by and watch you get-“

“Baekhyun, he’s not dragging me into anything.” Jongin hummed. “He’s actually very much acting like you. He doesn’t want to teach me how to ride a bike anymore.” 

“What?” Baekhyun asked, a hint of confusion in his voice.

“I asked him to teach me how to ride the motorcycle. He won’t do it ever since I fell the first time.”

“ _You fell off a motorcycle?!_ ”

“My God,” Jongin rolled his eyes, as Baekhyun’s hands started roaming all over his head, then down to his shoulders.

“Are you okay? Bruises? Breaks?”

“I’m _fine_.”

Baekhyun returned to his seat, a defeated look on his face as he shook his head.

“I can’t deal with this. This is too stressful. Being a parent is such a hard job.”

Jongin laughed quietly, pushing the tray with the fries to the middle of the table.

“Please, just tell me you’re being careful.”

“I am.”

“And please tell me you won’t get a gang tattoo on your neck or something.”

“I won’t, mom.”

“Good,” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, reaching out to grab a fry. “I can now sleep at night.”

* * *

“Let me.”

“Jongin…”

“Please? Let me.”

Kyungsoo seemed like he had a lot to say, but Jongin pulled him closer and pressed their lips together hard.

“Trust me. I can do this. I’ve been practicing.”

Kyungsoo sighed out, before nodding once. Jongin almost yelped as he got on the big, black motorcycle and put on his helmet. He waited for Kyungsoo to climb on the seat behind him.

“Hold on tight.”

It was an interesting sensation, feeling Kyungsoo’s legs behind himself, and his arms circling him to hold him tight.

He felt his heartrate picking up when he felt Kyungsoo pressing against his back tightly.

“Be careful!” he heard Kyungsoo warning him from behind and Jongin just nodded, eyes focusing on the road in concentration.

Of course he would. It was him and Kyungsoo on that bike now. He had to be careful.

He kick-started the engine, slowly letting go of the clutch.

The tires started moving underneath them and then the bike was on the street. His fingers tightened around the handles as he turned the gas and they started flying through the night.

The lights of the city were shimmering on both sides of the road, but all Jongin cared about now was the way home and Kyungsoo’s body tightly pressed against his back.

It felt like eternity, the die back to Kyungsoo’s house.

Like eternity, yet like only the blink of an eye with the cold wind blowing around them in the hot summer night.

The speed of the bike decreased and it was smooth when Jongin put his foot down on the floor of Kyungsoo’s garage. Kyungsoo finally seemed to have started breathing when the engine stopped.

Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to slide off the motorcycle behind him before removing his helmet.

There was a pleased smirk on his lips, that was immediately wiped off his face by Kyungsoo leaning forward to capture his lips in an urgent kiss.

His lips were demanding and needy on his, not leaving him a moment to breathe.

He felt Kyungsoo’s hand sliding down his until it reached the helmet he was clutching. He grabbed it and threw it aside, his fingers hooking at Jongin’s waist.

“What was _that_ for?” Jongin panted once Kyungsoo stepped back, hands still holding onto him.

“That was fucking hot.” Kyungsoo rasped and only now did Jongin see how dark his eyes looked. Not the dangerous kind of dark. The kind of dark that he knew all too well. The lustful dark. “And you did a great job, babe.”

“We _are_ alive, so if I do say so myself…” Jongin wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s neck. “I deserve a praise.”

“You deserve a lot more than that, pretty.”

Jongin let out a sound of surprise when Kyungsoo attacked his lips again with purpose. A hand was tucked behind his neck, holding him close and tight as their lips moulded together.

There was another sound of surprise leaving his lips that got swallowed by Kyungsoo’s this time as his boyfriend’s hand roamed down his sides, quickly finding the front button of his jeans and undoing it with ease.

Jongin giggled when Kyungsoo pressed their bodies together tightly for a moment before he felt a smirk against his lips.

A yelp escaped him when Kyungsoo turned him around and pushed him forward. He raised his hands just in time to stop his face from colliding with the seat of the motorbike.

“Hold on tight, babe.” 

“What are you doing?”  Jongin giggled, spreading his palms on the seat of the motorcycle and resting his head over them. He tried to peak back to see Kyungsoo, but all he saw was the black leather of his leather jacket.

“Rewarding you, of course.”

Jongin bit on his lower lip when Kyungsoo dragged his jeans down, along with his underwear. It was kind of embarrassing that he was already getting hard, but Kyungsoo always seemed to have that effect on him. Always driving him crazy.

A ghostly touch ran up his leg until the hand reached his butt and delivered one sudden, light slap on it. Not hard enough to actually enough, sudden enough to remind him that Kyungsoo would never disappoint him when it came to this. Sex.

It was always exciting, unexpected. New.

He clutched onto the seat of the bike tightly in surprise when his legs were pushed apart at the ankles.

“Shoes, off.”

Jongin immediately kicked his shoes off and allowed Kyungsoo to drag the jeans off his legs. He almost cursed when his legs were pushed even wider apart.

Jongin’s breath was shattered when he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers on his bare skin again, running up the side of his leg, then over the globes of his ass. Fingers dug into the flesh and he dug his teeth into his lower lips, heartrate picking up in anticipation.

He felt Kyungsoo’s breath right on his hole before he almost leaped forward in surprise when he felt a hot, wet tongue leaping at his rim. It was a good thing Kyungsoo’s fingers were clutching on his thighs and holding him in place. It was a good thing he had the motorcycle to lean on, otherwise his hands and knees would have failed to support him.

Every single time Kyungsoo licked him, a moan ripped out of his throat and every time he flattened his tongue against him, he’d tremble and hold onto the motorcycle for dear life.

The sound leaving his lips was straight up a whimper when his boyfriend started pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles.

He had drifted off to a hazy place of pleasure only – releasing those consistent sounds every time the pleasure peaked, feeling the trembling of his own thighs – had he not opened his eyes lazily.

The street.

_The street._

“Fuck!” He cursed, trying to push himself up, but another moan ripped through him as something joined Kyungsoo’s tongue. A finger, breaching him, entering him slowly and causing another whimper to bring him back down on the motorcycle because he couldn’t hold himself up. “Fuck, _Kyungsoo_ …”

There was warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach and white was starting to fill his vision. The pleasure was overwhelming and the mad thumping of his heart was shaking his entire being.

Kyungsoo was working wonders on him, as always, reducing his ability to speak only to letting out consistent whines and moans.

“Kyungsoo, wait…” he barely managed to whimper out as Kyungsoo’s fingers inside him started scissoring him yet again, the pleasure drumming inside his head.

His boyfriend was obviously listening to him, because he felt the grip on his thigh loosening a little.

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Kyungsoo, the garage door. It’s open.”

Jongin’s eyes fluttered open at the momentary halt in everything. He supposed Kyungsoo would pull the remote and close the door. He supposed he could use those ten seconds to catch a breathe and prepare himself for everything else to come.

However, when he felt a tongue lapping at his hole again, and a third finger joining the previous two, he fell down on the motorcycle again, eyes wide open in shock as he stared towards the street.

_No._

No, no, no.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin wanted to protest but it came out as more of a husky moan. “What if-“ a whine. “someone sees us?”

The sound Jongin let out when Kyungsoo’s hand found its way to his leaking cock was loud and breathy and needy. It was a downright keen, as he buried his fingers in the leather of the motorcycle.

“If someone sees us,” Kyungsoo said, a groan in his voice. “Well, they’re in for a show.”

Jongin felt a hand on his back, pressing him down even further. He felt excitement bubbling in his chest when he heard the unmistakable sound of Kyungsoo unbuckling his belt.

His eyes flashed back towards the open door of the garage and he felt a different kind of rush coursing through him.

The idea of someone walking by and seeing them like this – it didn’t seem all that bad suddenly. Maybe his mind was clouded and his decision making was being affected by the lust coursing through his veins, but in this moment nothing fucking mattered.

“Soo,” groaned out Jongin, still panting. He probably looked like a wreck. He felt like a wreck. “Soo, _fuck me_.”

Maybe he was too needy, or maybe Kyungsoo had done a damn great job at actually preparing him, but Kyungsoo slowly sinking into him didn’t hurt at all, even without lube.

The sensation though – oh, the sensation – Jongin let out a desperate sound, as he felt himself being filled completely. It was incredible, feeling Kyungsoo like this, inside him. Nothing between them.

Nothing could ever compare to this feeling.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Kyungsoo hissed behind him and Jongin felt two hands catching his waist and holding him in place as Kyungsoo’s heavy breaths resounded around them. Or were they his own heavy breaths. The panting and the needy whines. “Jongin… _Babe_ , you’re so fucking hot _,_ oh..oh, _god_.”

Jongin hissed in a breath when Kyungsoo started moving. He could feel everything, like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. His hands curled into fists on the leather of the motorcycle.

“Do you know how good you look like this, babe?” Kyungsoo growled above him. “In _my_ leather jacket, bent over _my_ motorcycle, taking _my_ cock so well.”

Jongin gasped at a particularly hard thrust, every word sending shivers up his body. He could only bite on his lip to try and tune down the pathetic sounds coming out of his mouth.

“You like that?” Kyungsoo asked, a hand travelling up his back and burying itself in his hair. Jongin whimpered when Kyungsoo yanked his head back and fucked into him again. “Do you like the thrill of letting me fuck you here, where anyone can just walk by and see you all spread out and taking me so well? So fucking well.”

Jongin couldn’t form a coherent reply. Instead, he moaned out loudly and unashamedly again when Kyungsoo yanked his head back again, burying his cock deep inside him in sharp and strong thrusts.

It was truly a gift – this ability Kyungsoo had to always successfully fuck his brains out. Reduce him to a moaning, whining and begging mess.

“Fuck,” Jongin groaned. “Harder.”

Kyungsoo let out a breathy laugh behind him, before pulling out completely. Jongin almost let out a disappointed whine, before Kyungsoo turned him around.

Jongin looked at him now – Kyungsoo’s lips red and slightly swollen. His hair was sticking out in all directions and he also had that hooded, lustful look in his eyes. Jongin would have smiled in satisfaction, glad that he also had the same effect on Kyungsoo that his boyfriend had on him.

However, before he could do or say anything, Kyungsoo had pushed him back on the motorcycle. Raising him just the slightest bit to rest him sideways on the seat. He hooked a hand behind Jongin’s knee and brought it around his own waist.

“Harder, you said?” he said quietly, a smirk on his swollen lips. “Whatever you want, pretty. Just make sure you can keep up with the tempo.”

He entered him again at once, the new angle allowing him to reach new places and elicit entirely new sounds from Jongin.

Jongin felt completely wrecked. He was grateful Kyungsoo was holding him and that the motorcycle was beneath him, supporting his weight. He would have collapsed by now if not for that, all the sensations reducing him to a complete mess.

He tilted his head back at all the sensations coursing through him, and Kyungsoo used the opportunity to lean down and press his lips and tongue against Jongin’s throat.

A hand weakly flew up behind Kyungsoo’s neck to keep him in place as he kept fucking him and biting on his skin.

Jongin was starting to twist and fuck back on Kyungsoo’s skin at every thrust, he could feel the pleasure building up to that one unbearable point where all he wanted was more.

His mouth opened in a soundless scream when Kyungsoo nailed at his prostate then, a shudder shaking his entire body. His back arched off the motorbike and his nails dug into Kyungsoo’s skin.

And Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop. A smirk made its way to his lips as he kept hitting that spot again and again and _again_. The breath was caught in Jongin’s throat until silent sounds started sneaking past his lips – little wrecked cries and pleads, whispers and moans.

“Fuck, Soo…” Jongin hissed, the muscles on his thighs and abdomen flexing at every erratic thrust of his boyfriend. “Touch me. Please-“

And Kyungsoo did.

He wrapped a hand around Jongin’s leaking member and tugged at it in rhythm with his thrusts.

Jongin screamed. The white dots littered his vision as pleasure took over his entire body, Kyungsoo’s dick still grinding into his prostate.

He came, spurts of white messing up both his and Kyungsoo’s clothes. He threw his head back as Kyungsoo kept fucking into him during his orgasm.

He knew nothing as the waves of pleasure kept ripping through him all to the point he felt Kyungsoo’s body tensing over his. He heard his boyfriend letting out a series of grunts and low moans, before he stilled completely over him.

The feeling of his boyfriend coming inside him made him arch his back yet again, eyelids fluttering tiredly again as he started panting heavily. The world was starting to gain colours again, as Kyungsoo pulled out of him and breathed over him heavily, strong arms supporting him on the motorcycle and caging him in the middle. JOngin breathed out at the sensation of cum trickling down his skin.

“That,” Jongin slurred, not even sure he had the proper words. “That was incredible. We should do it again sometime.”

Kyungsoo’s chuckle was quiet and tired, as he raised himself a little, finally regaining control over his body again. He raised a hand to push the hair out of Jongin’s face, before his fingers trailed on the hickey he’d sucked on his neck earlier. Then he pulled him forward. 

They kissed slowly, lips lazily moving together for a few brief seconds before Kyungsoo pressed his forehead against Jongin’s.

“Good boy.”

Jongin smirked as he kissed Kyungsoo again, biting on his lower lip lightly.

“Soo?”

“Hm?”

“Let’s go get ramen. I’m kind of really craving ramen right now.”

Kyungsoo’s chuckle was ghostly.

“Alright. Let’s go shower and then we can go get ramen.”

“I’m driving.”

Kyungsoo let out a sound of protest.

“I don’t think so. If you drive again, I’m afraid I’ll end up fucking you in the ramen place again. Do you _want_ me to fuck you in public again?”

Jongin laughed.

“Did you like it _that_ much?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were dark with lust when their gazes met and Jongin felt shivers running up his spine when his boyfriend smirked.

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....
> 
> Twitter: jongnugget


End file.
